


eyes like sinking ships on waters

by escapedthesarlacc



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, F/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, fem receiving, slight cockwarming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapedthesarlacc/pseuds/escapedthesarlacc
Summary: You propose something new in the bedroom. Jango obliges.
Relationships: Jango Fett/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	eyes like sinking ships on waters

**Author's Note:**

> Boba appears in this fic, though he is NOT involved in anything sexual. Just two parents trying to get it on while balancing caring for a needy toddler.

"I have something to ask you," you turned to Jango as you handed him his plate, "Feel free to say no."

Your lover looked at you, his dark eyebrows cocked in confusion. "But if you wanted to...you know, when I was sleeping...I wouldn't mind waking up that way," you finished, feeling a heat rush to your face.

He took the plate from you, his warm fingers ghosting yours as he stared at you. "Tell me what you want, cyar'ika," his voice was even and warm. 

You knew he was teasing you. He knew what you wanted, but he wanted to hear it from your lips. "I want…" you started. 

He reached for your hand, his skin a comfort against your own. "I want to wake up with your face between my thighs."

You heard his sharp intake of air between his teeth as he tightened his grip on your hand. "I think that can be arranged," he growled, pulling you in for a kiss.

He pulled you into his lap, his growing hardness evident through his pajama pants. You thought he might take you right here at the breakfast table until the familiar beeps of the door opening interrupted you. "Buir!" Boba's small voice breaking through the tension. 

The small boy padded into the room, going as fast as his toddler legs could carry him. You knelt down to him and opened your arms, his furious energy catapulting him into your embrace. He giggled as you picked him up, swinging him around as he held onto your shoulders. "Good morning sweet boy," you said, positioning him on your hip with one arm so you could tweak his button nose, "Are you hungry?"

Jango watched with a smile, pulling himself closer to the table as you settled Boba into his high chair. As Boba smacked his spoon in his oatmeal, giggling as the bits flew into his curls, Jango took your wrist and brought your fingers to his lips. 

\---

It had been a long day; Jango was in and out of meetings leaving you to look after Boba. The last few years you had spent with Jango had made you soft for his son. Boba had you wrapped around his finger and he knew it. He called you his "buir" as though he knew you were his mother in everything but blood, Jango's wife in everything but law. The time you spent together with the little Fett was usually filled with laughter and games; a session of hide and seek had the ability to send Boba collapsing into a fit of giggles. But today Boba was having none of it. Tantrum and after tantrum washed over him. He tossed his lunch across the room, screaming as fat tears rolled down his cheeks. He screamed throughout his diaper change, though you attributed a small case of diaper rash to be the culprit for that. By the time you fed him dinner and bathed him, you were exhausted. You laid him down in his crib, his sweet face giving no evidence of his reign of terror. You felt your heart lurch as fatigue set into your bones. 

You slipped out of Boba's room and walked across the apartment to the bedroom you and Jango shared. Jango was still gone, in a late-night meeting with the Kaminoans. Your eyes were heavy as you shed your clothes, tossing them carelessly on the floor before sliding between the soft sheets and blankets and letting sleep pull you in.

\---

It was dark as always when you began to stir, the storm outside pouring sheets of rain against the window. Your cause for waking was not the rain but the wetness between your legs. Jango had taken you up on your offer, his strong hands pulling your thighs apart as he licked your center. "Jango," you gasped, your voice still groggy with sleep.

"Good morning," he replied, his mouth and chin slick with your wetness.

You had no idea how long he had been down there but feeling how soaked you were, you assumed you had come at least once already. You thrust your hips against Jango's mouth, his stubble providing you the delicious friction your body sought. His large tongue moved up and down your slit, bringing your slick up to your clit. He ate you out the same way he kissed you when he returned from a job like he was consuming you. His tongue circled your clit before he sucked at it, the sensitive nub sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout your body. You arched your back and grabbed at the sheets below you, your nipples already hardened peaks from your arousal. "Jango," you cried out into the darkness, reaching to twist your fingers in his curls, pressing him against your cunt as his tongue moved with impossible speed, riding him to your release. 

You pressed your heels into his muscular back as you came, bucking your hips into his mouth as the aftershocks rocked your body. "I hoped you were serious," Jango said with a laugh, bending to take your mouth in his. 

You tasted yourself on his lips and tongue, wrapping your fingers around his shoulder and the back of his neck as you pulled him closer to your body. He was hard, his erection pressing against your thigh as he laid on top of you. "I was more than serious," you answered, spreading your legs so he could settle easier on top of you. 

He reached between your bodies to align him to enter you, sheathing himself in one slow thrust. Regardless of how many times he made you come with his tongue, the familiar ache as your walls stretched to accommodate him always took some time to get used to. He didn't fuck you with his usual fierceness, instead, he slowly moved in and out of you. You whined underneath him, his strong arms bracing his body on either side of your head. "Your ad'ika tested my limits today," you said, gripping his hips as he buried himself to the hilt. 

"He's sleeping soundly now, I checked on him when I came home. And besides, he's yours as much as he's mine."

You felt your heart skip in your chest at his words. Boba could not be more Jango's if he tried, he was a perfect genetic copy of his father, a literal clone. But your deep bond with the boy was apparent to anyone who saw you together, above all Jango. 

You pulled Jango down to kiss him, his mouth opening to allow your tongue into his mouth. "You are so beautiful, cyare," he said, his voice soft as he continued thrusting into you.

You felt like you could burst in the moment. Jango was rarely this gentle during sex, preferring rough actions in the bedroom. You liked it too, you liked when he pinned your arms above your head, when he pinched your nipples and spanked your pussy. You liked when he flipped you over right as you were teetering over the edge, spreading your ass to fully expose you to him, leaving you whining in anticipation before he thrust inside your pussy and biting down on your shoulder as he came. 

But this was different. Jango was slow and tender tonight, you felt every inch of him as he continued to drag his length in and out of you. "Do you trust me?" You asked, your lips against his ear. 

He looked at you quizzically, the crease in his forehead deeper as he raised his eyebrows. "I trust you," he said. 

You wrapped your legs around his waist, using your body weight to push him on his back while never letting him leave you. He realized what you were doing, a small smile curling his lips as his hands found your hips. Jango was dominant in the bedroom; he preferred to be the one calling the shots. You weren't sure if he had ever let a woman ride him until now. 

You planted your feet on either side of his hips, pressing your hands against his muscular chest for balance. His eyes were fixated between your thighs, watching his cock disappear into you as you bounced on him. He moaned as you slowly rode him, your fingers digging into the hair that dusted his chest, leaving half-moon marks in his tan skin. "I wish you could see yourself right now," he gasped as he bucked his hips upward, "You're taking me so well."

You dropped to your knees, impaling yourself on his cock as you bounced on him faster. "Faster, Jango "

He moved one hand to your breast, pinching a nipple between his fingers and earning a gasp from your throat. He obliged, gripping you as he fucked up into you. The angle was intoxicating, his cock hitting the spot inside you only his fingers seemed to reach. You felt the familiar band of pleasure tightening in your belly, a sign of another impending orgasm. "Jango, touch me," you cried out, throwing your head back and pushing your breasts forward. 

He moved his thumb to your clit, gathering some of your wetness before circling you with his firm pressure, bringing you to the edge. He kept fucking you throughout, leaving you on the brink of tears from pleasure. "Where do you want me to…?" Jango asked through gritted teeth, his hips moving at an almost impossible pace. 

"Inside, inside," you panted. 

His hips stilled and he came with a loud groan, your name like a prayer on his lips as you felt his warmth inside you. You collapsed on his chest, now sticky with sweat as his lips kissed the top of your head. You felt him softening inside you, his cum leaking out around him. You wanted to stay like this forever, one of his arms tight around your back, his hand rubbing comforting circles on your skin, while his other hand gripped the swell of your ass. Jango was always so warm after sex, usually peppering your back with kisses and gentle caresses. But he was beyond warm now, the mighty Jango Fett completely soft and pliant beneath you. “I love you,” he said, cupping your chin in his hand.

You knew he loved you, he made it clear in how he remembered every detail of your preferences. He made it clear in how he trusted you with Boba, how his eyes grew wet when he watched the two of you play. But he had never said it before.

“I love you too,” you replied, your chest tightening as you kissed him.

A familiar strangled cry broke through the apartment. “Boba,” you groaned, pushing off Jango’s softened length.

“I’ll get him,” he said, swinging out of the bed and dressing in his robe before heading off to his son’s bedroom.

You pulled on your nightgown, pulling the blankets back up from the bottom of the bed when Jango returned with Boba’s squirming body in his arms. “He wants you,” the bounty hunter said.

“Buir! Buir!” Boba screamed, his chubby fingers reaching for you in the dark.

Jango placed him in your arms and Boba quieted, his big brown eyes looking up at you. “Boba,” you whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead, “Big boys sleep in their own rooms.”

You wondered how much he understood as he blinked at you, a flash of his father’s mischievous nature in those identical eyes. “How will you set a good example as a big brother if you can’t sleep in your own room?” you asked him.

Boba giggled and climbed up your chest before resting his head on your shoulder. You leaned back on the bed with him, Jango settling in next to you. Boba fell asleep almost immediately, his breath even and slow. “A big brother?” Jango asked, looking at you holding Boba, “You’re not?”

“Not that I know of, but after tonight anything’s possible,” you replied.

Jango grinned and kissed you and for one moment, everything was absolutely perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr:  
> escapedthesarlacc.tumblr.com


End file.
